Anything Can Change
by Beetroot1428
Summary: This story is set after 5x09. Fitz is barely eating and sleeping while Olivia is complete mess. Follow these characters as they try to live without each other. Will Fitz meet someone new? Will Olivia tell Fitz about the abortion? This is an Olitz , yes there will be a bit of Jake but as you read the story you'll understand why he's in this Fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _My first Scandal fanfiction which is based on Olitz, I hope everyone enjoys this story as I worked quite hard on it. The first chapter is long because I had to introduce the setting of the story and what's going to happen. English isn't my first language so please just bear with me. This story will take sometime before Olivia and Fitz ends up together. **Disclaimer: All these characters expect the ones I created belong to Shonda Rhimes & Co. and ABC.**_

Chapter 1: A Changed Man

Olivia sat on the couch in her apartment and it felt good to be back home. Away from the _White House,_ away from the press, away from _Him._ Olivia left because she couldn't bear to be trapped in that dungeon anymore. She needed her freedom back, she needed to find herself, she needed to be the formidable Olivia Pope once again.

 _Knock knock._ Jake was here, the man who would come to her apartment for sex. It was just sex, no emotion and no love behind it. Olivia stood up and opened the door to reveal an inebriated Jake. "You're drunk," she deadpanned.

"Y-You know Fitz drinks scotch every day, but when I'm drunk you can't even look at me", Jake said with a sad face.

"Jake... You're drunk and sad, you need to leave. I'll call an Uber for you". Jake pulled Olivia to him and forced a kiss on her, he tasted like cheap liquor and the greasy Gettys Burger. "Jake stop! Get off me!" She tried to hit him, but he was too powerful, Jake then tore her shirt away from her.

"We're going to have sex and you will love it. I'll make you forget him!" Yelled Jake. At this moment Olivia couldn't say anything. The fast talker was left speechless as this was happening. What is this? Jake would never hurt her, he 'loves' her. They were supposed to be standing in the sun together not in the darkness. Her apartment door opened and Abby was standing in the doorway.

"Liv, I need your help. He isn't sleeping," Abby walked in the house looking at her phone and not realizing what was happened. Only when she heard Olivia run out to her room, she looked up from her phone. "Liv? What's up with her? Did I interrupt something that was happening?" Abby said excitedly. She brought some caramel popcorn because she thought Olivia could use some 'sweetness' in her life.

"She's...She's gone to shower I think, It's been a hectic day for the both of us," Jake said with a sly grin.

"I can only imagine..." Abby knew something was off but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Something she knows Olivia Pope does is that her shower schedule never changes. She never showers at 7pm, because a client could use her help any time. Since it was only 5pm...Something must be wrong here.

"Who isn't sleeping?" Asked Jake innocently. The one thing Jake was good at is lying, obviously he would be good at lying about just anything.

"It's Girls Night," Abby said without answering his previous question. There is something wrong here, Abby could just feel it in her gut.

"Right. Wait, since when does she do a Girls Night?", Jake said as he was leaving the apartment.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Liv just because you went to an island with her doesn't mean she's inclined to tell you everything or anything that happens in her daily life," Abby said with sass. "Like I said before, We're having a Girls Night and you should leave now." Jake gave Abby an annoyed look before he left.

"Is he gone?" Olivia whispered, she has finally come out of her room but she looked different. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and she was wearing her old Georgetown shirt with grey sweatpants.

"I've never seen you wearing sweatpants... Liv? Did you two have a fight? Did he hurt you? What did he do? Liv, say something anything," Abby asked without giving Olivia a chance to answer any of the questions. That's when Olivia started crying, it was more of a wailing cry. "I'm going to hug you now and don't tell me to stop because you're crying and you need a hug", Abby said as she moved close to Olivia and gave her a comforting hug. Even the hug didn't stop Olivia from crying, "Liv, you have to talk. I won't know what to do if you don't talk," Abby pleaded Olivia. But she wouldn't talk, all that was coming from her lips were the crying sounds "Liv stay here, I'm going to make a quick phone call, okay?" As Olivia was crying on her couch, Abby stepping into her room and called the only person she knew who could handle this. "Sir, I-I Olivia. She won't stop crying, I don't know what happened but she's not talking to me and I just don't know what to do." When Olivia would be normal again, she would hate Abby for doing this. But this is the right thing to do.

 _Thud_. There was a knock on the door, Abby walked up from the couch and opened it...The president was here, or just Fitz was here. "She's lying on the couch, she stopped crying out loud but she's still whimpering. Sir- Fitz, she's hurting, I'll give you two some space," Abby explained to Fitz and then left the apartment. Knowing that Olivia would be in good hands whenever Fitz was with her.

Fitz walked over to the couch and stood over looking at Olivia, with a blanket covering her body. He hasn't seen her in weeks, and it felt surreal being in her apartment once again. But not like this, he snapped back into reality and first sat down on the couch next to her. He then moved her body, so her head could rest on him. "Olivia", not a word was uttered from Olivia. "Liv," still silence. "Livvie... ," and Olivia finally reacted but she lifted her head off Fitz's shoulder and sat up straight without support from him.

"Fitz," she whispered his name

"Livvie, what's wrong, please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Whatever is wrong I can fix it," said Fitz with his blue eyes staring into her brown eyes.

"Fitz, C-Can you hold me? Just for- ," asked Olivia

"One minute," Fitz interrupted. They both knew what 'One Minute' meant to them. It was when they were just Livvie and Fitz. He held her like nothing had changed between them. A few minutes had gone by and they both said nothing but held on to each other.

"Fitz, why did you come here? You're supposed to hate me," Asked Olivia with intensity in her eyes burning into his.

"Livvie, you know the answer to that question. Enough about me, what's wrong, say something. Just please tell me what's wrong so I can do something"

"I'm hungry, starving actually. Do you want dinner, I can order takeout or something," Olivia said avoiding his questions. She changed the subject of the discussion they were having and Fitz was looking at her like she had two heads. As she was standing up, Fitz lightly pushed her down on the couch. Knowing Olivia, he knew that he should wait for her to be ready to open up. He shouldn't push her but wait for her instead.

"Don't, I'll cook something," said Fitz. That was when Olivia actually looked at him since he's been here. She saw that he lost weight, quite a lot and his hair grew slighter longer but he still looked like Fitz. While Olivia was sitting on the couch, waiting for Fitz to finish cooking. She decided to take a 5 minute nap because her energy had been drained today, after an hour Fitz walked over to the sleeping Olivia. She looked calm and peaceful in her sleep, not wanting to wake her up. He walked away but Olivia heard him

"Fitz?"

"I didn't want to wake you up... There wasn't proper food in your kitchen so I ordered Chinese," stated Fitz. "I'll bring it here." Fitz left to get the Chinese food. As soon as he came back, they both sat on the couch and ate their food in an awkward silence. The only sound that could be heard were the clatters of the chopsticks. "I'm headed out to Santa Barbara for a week, just some time away from DC. I'll go surfing, running along the beach and reconnecting with some family members," said Fitz breaking the silence. Fitz looked at his watch and realized how much time flew, "Livvy, I should...I should head back."

"Right." Olivia was being uncharacteristically quiet, something that did not go unnoticed by Fitz. Olivia and Fitz both stood up opposite each other

"Goodbye Olivia," Fitz said with a painful look. For the few hours he was here, he was here as a friend and not a lover. Although they broke up, the two of them could have a stable relationship.

"Goodbye Mr. President," replied Olivia. Just as he was about to leave "Fitz, you need a haircut, your hair looks ridiculous," Olivia said in an amusing tone and they both had a small laugh about it. The door shut as Fitz left to the White House. Within a few seconds Olivia locked her house and walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After the shower, she got dressed and went to sleep in a room "I'm going to be okay," Olivia said to herself before she fell asleep.

 _End of chapter 1_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So I plan to update at least once a week, probably during the weekend_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was told to put a trigger warning for my fic. As I was writing the story, Jake did not rape Olivia, yes he tore her shirt but there was no groping besides the forced kiss. Now remember Jake was drunk that scene and when someone is drunk they're capable of doing anything. I apologize if I have offended anyone while writing the first chapter. Follow me on my Instagram Scandal fan page at scandalcast for updates about the fanfiction. _**Disclaimer: All these characters expect the ones I created belong to Shonda Rhimes & Co. and ABC.**_

Chapter 2: What's Going On?

 _White House_

Things at the White House had been different, Abby knew that Fitz was not over the breakup, because he was barely eating and he had bags under his eyes. Which could be signs of depression. Yesterday was a terrible day for her and Olivia, she felt so helpless when she tried to comfort her. But she needed to tell Fitz that Jake was the last person Olivia was with before she had her crying wreck. Abby was walking through the hallways of the White House, she reached Charlotte's desk "Charlotte is he in?" Charlotte nodded her head and that must mean he's in a foul mood. Abby opened the door to reveal Fitz standing by the window and looking at the view with his finger on his lips. He did not notice that Abby walked in, even with the sounds of her heels. "Sir, we have to make the arrangements for Santa Barbara?"

"How's Olivia?" Fitz asked, ignoring her question

"She's Olivia, she'll be fine," Abby really needs to tell him about Jake, but she had to reconsider her options. If she told Fitz that Jake was there, he would bombard Olivia with questions, fire Jake from the head of the NSA in his final weeks of presidency or Fitz would probably go all WW3 on Jake. She knew what she had to do, "Sir, your family is hosting a dinner party at the ranch with friends and family. You will be surfing with your old friends from school and did I mention horse-riding?"

"Surfing, I haven't done that in years. Could we cancel that? I'd be the joke of the week when people see the President's wipe out," Fitz said with a large grin. It was great to see him smile since the breakup.

"Sir, as a friend and in the most respectable way. You need a haircut right now, the barber is waiting for you in the residence and your luggage is already packed. We're leaving the White House in about 2 hours."

"I've been hearing that word for two days now and Abby don't forget my paperwork. I need to work on a speech regarding the Brandon Bill." Fitz left the Oval Office to head back to the residence. Abby gave a small smile to herself, this trip to Santa Barbara might be what he just needs.

 _Olivia's Apartment_

Olivia hadn't slept since Fitz left her apartment. It was so empty and cold without him here sometimes, she should've told Fitz about the abortion. Maybe what happened yesterday was karma for that.

 _Knock Knock._ Jake was here and Olivia did not move a muscle nor did she breathe.

"Liv, I know you're in there. I'm sorry okay, I was drunk and stupid a-and I was just a mess. Liv I'm not the bad person here, things just got out of hand okay." Olivia walked towards the door and opened it. "Liv I-"

"Five, You emotionally and physically abused me ever since I've known you. Four, I'm in love with Fitz and he would never think of hurting me the way you would've done yesterday. Three, I don't want or need you in my life because you're weak, pathetic and jealous. Two, if I ever see your face again, I will call the cops on you and trust me men like you always end up in jail for life. One, I don't need your apology if you want to feel good about yourself or that you did the right thing for once in your life. You've done nothing but hurt the people closest to me and that stops from now on," Olivia Pope said with great authority and not taking her eyes off Jake.

"Liv, I'm sorry. Please, we could go to the island and just be us for some time. Lets forget what happened here and start over... What about standing in the sun?" Jake asked Olivia with sad looking eyes.

"I'm standing... with my gladiators, I don't need the sun when I have them."

"Liv, wait, wait, wait... Just give me chance, you've always forgiven Fitz when he's done something. Why can't you extend the same courtesy."

"I will always forgive the man I love... From here out, we are acquaintances, bye Captain Ballard," Olivia shut the door and sighed as if this heavy weight has been lifted. She was glad that Jake was finally out of her life and could now focus on OPA.

Air Force One

Abby and Fitz were sitting opposite each other on the plane, she was on the phone making sure everything was sorted while Fitz looked through the window. Abby's phone started to ring and she looked at the caller ID, it was Olivia. Of all the times she had to call, this was the perfect timing. Abby was hesitant to answer the phone, she wanted to answer it but Fitz sat right there. "Are you going to take that?" Asked Fitz finally looking away from the window.

"I should but it's my mum and she can be overbearing on my life."

"She's your mother, answer it." Fitz stated the obvious. Abby answered her phone and pulled a tight smile.

"Mom, I'm sitting next to the president on a plane and we're headed out to Santa Barbara, how about I'll call you later as soon as we land," Abby gave it to herself, she could be a good liar sometimes. Abby ended the call with a loud sigh, "Mothers right? They can be annoying sometimes," Abby gave a shy chuckle.

"I miss her a lot and being back home would make me think of her. I'm still not over it, I try to forget her but I can't. She was one of the most important woman in my life, I wouldn't be the person I am today without her," Fitz said while he was looking down.

"Sir?"

"Abby, do you think I've been acting different since... Am I different?"

"Sir- I."

"Just answer the question Abby."

"You've changed and I don't blame you for that. Change happens, it's how we grow but sir you're not depressed, sure you're sad but you're not depressed. You just need some time to heal and I think being back home will help," Abby said with a small smile. Fitz and Abby had each other back's and she was the only person Fitz trusted at the moment.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we arrive." Fitz left to the presidential suite on the plane. Abby wondered if Fitz was talking about Olivia or his mom.

This was going to be a long week...

 _End of Chapter 2. This chapter is shorter than the first but I realized I don't want to add too much in one chapter. I can't really say when exactly I can update but I might add an update on Friday or Saturday. Anyways please review, I enjoy reading what you have to say about this story. Advice: Be very patient about an Olitz moment coming soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, but it's nearly time for me to start preparing for exams and assignments. So I won't be updating as much, but as soon as I'm done writing my exams I'll update a lot. The next chapters will be based on Fitz's journey (Maybe 2 or 3 chapters). I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**Disclaimer: All these characters expect the ones I created belong to Shonda Rhimes & Co. and ABC. **_

_**WARNING: Rape/sexual assault is mentioned in this chapter.**_

 _Santa Barbara, Fitz's family ranch_

So many years have passed since Fitz has visited his family home, this was the home where he grew up. However it reminded him of the way Big Jerry treated Fitz after his mom died. Fitz sat outside on the porch, looking at view. Abby was watching him through the window, wondering why Fitz seemed so down at his family ranch. He never talked about his childhood nor the ranch. She shrugged it off and opened the door to the outside and sat down next to him."Morning sir, here's the agenda for today. So in an hour, we're leaving to your old boarding school and trust me it won't be long. You're going to be talking to your classmates from your year and at tonight there's the- ,"

"Dinner party," Fitz said with a forced tight smile and Abby gave him a questioned look. "I'll be fine, it's just a dinner with old friends and family. I'm not going to be gloomy all day."

"Do you even remember the na- ,"

"Yes, I remember the names of my family. God Abby, I was not a snobby kid growing up," Fitz said with an amused look. Why did everyone think he was just some snobby rich kid? During the debate with Reston, he even mentioned that Fitz was just a snobby boy with privilege. "Alright, I'll get ready and do I have to wear a suit to this one. It's quite warm."

"Smart casual," Abby said with a small smile, she somehow enjoyed to seeing this Fitz. He could get defensive very quickly about small things and it was nice to get out of the White House. A change of scenery, just to escape the quick pace of DC. As soon as Fitz left, she took out her phone and dialed Olivia's number, after a few rings she picked up. "Liv, you're going to tell me what happened with you and Jake," Abby demanded.

 _"Abby, calm down. Okay Jake is gone, out of my life forever, I'm never going to see him or talk to him. I just- ,"_

"I don't care if he moved to Mexico! I do care why you had an episode, I care how you couldn't stop crying because you needed him, I care about you Olivia. We're family,"

 _"Jake would've raped me if you weren't there,"_ Olivia whispered on the phone. _Silence._ The only sounds that could be heard was their breathing, after some seconds have gone by, _"Abby? Say something, just say anything so I can acknowledge that you're still there,"_

"I-I-I, you have to tell Fitz or I'll do it if you can't. Then we'll find Jake and take him to court and we will research the jury and make sure he gets a life sentence because you're Olivia Pope and you're very good at what you do. But instead you'll be the client so I'm asking you, whats your endgame here? We'll even get Huck to follow them and find out about their interests or Quinn. and we'll make sure you get through this. We don't even have to do anything because the president has all the power and he can put Jake in a super max," Abby rambled

 _"Abby stop! You are not going to tell him anything. I'm fine, I'm handling it,"_

"Olivia, you can't be serious?"

 _"Am I laughing?"_

"So you're just not going to tell him or ask for help? What is your problem? The man who's willing to do anything for you and you won't even call him? Why Liv!? He can put Jake behind bars. Is it because you don't want him to find out that after you broke up with him, you went straight to Jake. Why won't you tell him, is it because- ,"

 _"Because I had an abortion! Because I killed his child... I killed his child, I did that and I can't change that. I can't fix that Abby and I can't go in there and ask for his help because I killed his child. Abby if he finds out, it will destroy him... I can't hurt him again, I just can't- I can't."_

"You're always the smartest person in the room until now. You have to tell him, if he finds out- ,"

 _"He won't find out, okay. I'm going to be out of the city for a a few days or weeks I don't know. I need space just to get back on my feet."_

"Damn it Liv, you can't leave. He's going to be- ,"

 _"Fine he'll be fine, I'm not running away. I need space that's all, I hope you're enjoying Santa Barbara,"_ Olivia hung up the phone. Abby sighed, sometimes Olivia could be so difficult. All she had to do is tell Fitz and she knows that he is a forgiving person. Sure he would be angry at her but he would never hate Olivia, no matter how much he tries to.

An hour later, Fitz and Abby sat in the 'Cadillac One' on their way to his old boarding school. "You know I'm surprisingly excited about this. Actually I'm anxious about this, who knows maybe my old teachers might be alive or I might see Robert," Fitz said in an annoyed tone and Abby looked alarmed.

"Robert? Is he a congressman?" Abby said while looking through her notes to make sure she hadn't missed something.

"He was the kid who dumped my head in a toilet mercilessly, he was such an ass."

"You were bullied as a child?"

"Yes, I was a very sensitive child, I was soft and withdrawn. Maybe because of the way my mom raised me," Fitz said looking out the window. These days he seemed reserved and to himself. The drive to the school was with nothing but silence, after what seemed to be an eternity of driving they finally reached the school. The school was one of the most tremendous buildings she's ever seen. Entering the driveway she could see the school had its own Football and Baseball field, this seemed like the 'Rich kids only' school.

"Whoa, you went to this rich people school?"

"Abby," warned Fitz.

"Sorry, I just...Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The auditorium was filled with so many people that Fitz recognized from his years here. He saw a few of his past teachers and everybody wanted to take photos with the POTUS. It was truly a day he would never forget, reminiscing with old friends and talking about the jokes and pranks they used to do to each other. After a few hours the event was finally over and it was time to start preparing for the dinner party. At the ranch, the food had been prepared by the maids and the house was decorated in glamorous way. Fitz wore his signature navy blue suit with brown Italian leather shoes, since it wasn't a formal dinner. He decided to ditch the tie and leave the first two buttons open, which revealed a bit of his chest hair. It was already 7pm and the dinner started at 6pm, he had to leave his room. As he walked out, he fastened the top bottom without looking at where he was going.

"Ow! Watch it!" A female voiced said

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and I- ," Fitz stopped and looked at the woman with shocked eyes. "Grace? Oh my God, Is that really you?"

"Fitzgerald, or should I say Mr. President now. Look time no see," Grace gave him a warm smile which crinkled her green eyes.

 _End of Chapter 3_

 _Who is this Grace person? Is she an old friend of Fitz or a family member? I felt like this chapter was quite dragged but only so I could finally introduce Grace and I'm sure you'll love this character as I had fun creating her. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. (If there are grammar errors, I'm sorry I didn't get to fully edit this chapter because I just wanted to posted ASAP so I can start writing the next chapter)_


End file.
